FNADM Origins
Day 1 Jason were reading the news paper, John sitting on his favorite chair, Henry staying to visit talks with Vely at the living room along with Jason. There was a car headed to the house, and knocks on the door, as Jason said, "Dad, there's someone at the door, can you open it for me?" John said, "No son, your now a 23 year old man, you could open it yourself." Jason whispers to Henry, "Open it for me! I got a broken leg from the last day I were fallen to the sewers hole!" Henry replies, "Ok, but this is the last time i'll open the door!" As soon Henry opens the door there's Vera, Vera said, "Hey, you want to help me? I've always want to make an animatronic!" Henry replied, "But daddy made Manlung already at the 1945!" Vera said, "But how we create our own animatronic? At least daddy given me the honor to be an owner!" Henry said, "Well ok, *sigh*" After that conversation at the front door, they drove to Henry's and Vera's house. They found they're dad inside, watching TV about news. They're dad said, "Hello son, i thought you were still talking to that Animal Professor." Vera replied, "Dad, she is Vely, don't call her "That", that's not nice." Henry whispers, "That's how they say at the 45's!" Vera said, "Well let's just go to the Workshop." They go to the stairs and then goes to the Workshop. Then they discuss about they're creation name. Vera said after that long deep discussion, "Ah! I know! Monring!" As soon they built Monring and his Program. Day 1 Complete. Day 2 Vera and Henry made a complete mess, and they facepalmed, thinking someone could help. Suddenly, Vera wakes up from her deep depression. Vera said with excitement, "I've got an idea! Jason could help us! He is an expert of animatronic making after all!" Henry replied with excitement too, "Yeah! He got 1st place on Finale Animatronic Creator!" Henry said again, "I have seen his collection of trophy! It needs 2 Rooms and all full shelves! I have never seen a 2nd place of the trophies!" Then they ran to the front door quickly and then slams shut the door and then drove the car with the fastness 34mph. They're dad did'nt noticed, but said, "Did hard wind swished on my front door?" Henry slammed the door hardly and ran to the living room. John said, "Why in the world of chipmunks you slammed the door and ran to my house without knocking?!" Vera and Henry carelessly ran to Jason's Bedroom intterupting Jason's sleep. Vera drags him all the way to the car and put him inside the car luggage, as John said, "Is this a kidnap or a surprise?" At home and they're dad are in work, they put Jason to a chair in the workshop. Jason wakes up and then said, "Where am I? Who am i? What is this? Why do I exist?" Then Jason wakes up from the chair and the Vera and Henry popped out from the dark spot scaring the crap out of Jason. Jason said, "AAAAAAH!!! You scared the crap out of me! Huh.." Henry said, "We need you so we can make Monring!" Jason replied, "Wait, let me guess, you two Legend Scarers trying to make an animatronic, and then want help?" Henry replied, "Exactly." Jason said, "Please get out from the room, I need privacy to focus." Then them both got out from the room. They waited just for 9 seconds then suddenly Jason hardly said, "Done!" They both looked each other with a very surprised and impressed face, they both said, "I thought it gonna took long!" They came in and impressed very greatly, Monring is made. At night, Jason says goodbye to them both and goes to sleep at home. Day 2 Complete. Night 1 (Day 2) Monring wakes up and says due to the programming, "H-h-h-hey kids, how arrrr you doi-I-ing?" As soon, that wakes up Henry, Henry goes to Vera bedroom and wakes her up, Vera with mad eyes stares to Henry after woken, but don't wanna talk because that could interrupt they're dad sleep. Vera grabs a frickin machete and Henry grabs a AK-47 from the World War II war. Vera whispers while crouching at the Workshop door, "Let's decide who peeks with Rock-Paper-Scissors." Henry chose rock and Vera chose scissors, Vera lose the game, after the game, she peeked through the door, seen a white light and... Monring was front of the door! Scaring the bullet out of Vera! Later on Vera was pick upped by Monring, punches her numerous times. Just in time Vera head just an inch from Monring mouth trying to bite her head and crush her head to piece, Henry shoots Monring with the AK-47, Monring was knocked to the Workshop table. Vera grabs her machete at the floor and stopped when almost hit his head, she pressed the button on his back to turn him off and locked him inside a cage. That's the reason why Monring has several stitches, it's the bulletholes. Day 3 Vera explains everything to both Jason and John, as John said to his son, "This might be linked to the Incident Son, don't tell her." Henry replies from the whisper, "What incident?" John says, "No, it's nothing, don't even ask my son about the incident." John says this with giggling. Jason betrays his father, "I'll tell the truth, that's when 2003 when I--" His talking cut by his father, his father whispers, "But this is a great secret! Are you sure?" Jason replies, "Yes." Jason again talks, but sorry this must be the point for Day 3! Bye! Do this episode must continue? Yeah! Nope. COMING SOON! Patient.